coeurpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Arc
Professor Arc '''is a fictional work written by Coeur Al'Aran dictating a "worst case scenario" for Jaune Arc in the event of his transcript admission. There are overarching themes of dramatic irony present as multiple characters have repeated misconceptions of the capabilities of Jaune as he attempts to maneuver the challenges provided pretending to be a twenty-year-old Beacon Academy teacher's assistant. At this point, Coeur still had plenty of time to watch RWBY and work out the intricate details without ultimately being pressured by deadline after deadline of fictional and work-related transcriptions until later in writing. Summary Professor Arc Timeline * 4 BB ** '''Unknown Date: Vacuo Academy for Gifted Youths is destroyed in a Grimm attack. * 1 BB ** Unknown Date: 4-6 Days BB (Chapter 1) *** Unknown Time:'' '' **** Jaune Arc arrives at Beacon via airship **** Jaune meets Glynda Goodwitch for the first time **** Jaune meets Ozpin for the first time **** Jaune is hired by Beacon Academy as a professor and support teacher * 1 AB ** ???, 1 Day AB (Chapter 2-3) *** Unknown Time: Morning, **** Jaune officially begins to work at Beacon Academy **** Glynda presents academic material for Jaune to review for Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck **** Jaune and Glynda establish a first name basis in outside of student hearing. **** Jaune spends the next six hours reading about the Faunus Rights Revolution. *** Unknown Time: Noon, **** Jaune meets Bartholomew for the first time **** Jaune loses Bartholomew amidst his hyperactiveness and speed within the Beacon corridors. **** Jaune climbs out of a window to make his way onto the outside of the building. *** Unknown Time: Afternoon, ''' **** Students arrive to Beacon via airship **** Ruby encounters Weiss Schnee for the first time **** Ruby blows herself up by sneezing dust **** Jaune meets Ruby for the first time **** Jaune and Ruby make their way to the main hall **** Ruby discovers from Glynda that Jaune is a professor at Beacon **** Jaune meets Peter for the first time **** Jaune volunteers as tribute to watch the students so Glynda can get rest *** '''Unknown Time: Evening, **** Ruby recounts the events of her afternoon with Yang Xiao Long **** Yang inquires for further details regarding the professor that Ruby encountered **** Ruby, Weiss, and Yang get into a collective argument regarding the earlier events in the afternoon **** Weiss angrily addresses Jaune as "tall, blonde, and scraggly" as he is walking towards the argument. **** Jaune encounters Yang for the first time **** Jaune encounters Weiss for the first time **** Yang discloses that Jaune is a professor at Beacon Academy to Weiss **** The initial argument between Ruby, Weiss, and Yang is forcefully brought to a close **** Yang flirts with Jaune for the first time **** A secondary argument flares up between Ruby, Weiss, Blake Belladonna, and Yang **** Jaune encounters Blake for the first time ** Friday, 2 Days AB (Chapter 4-5) ** Saturdayhttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/10898868/6/Professor-Arc, 4 Days AB (Chapter 6 ** Fridayhttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/10898868/9/Professor-Arc, 5 Days AB (Chapter 8-11) *** Jaune encounters Kitsune-chan for the first time ** Saturdayhttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/10898868/10/Professor-Arc, 6 Days AB (Chapter 12- *** Blake becomes Jaune's assistant ** Fridayhttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/10898868/35/Professor-Arc, ?? Days AB (Chapter 35) ** Saturdayhttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/10898868/36/Professor-Arc, ?? Days AB (Chapter 36) Analytics Gallery References Category:Literature